Among personal computers and MFPs, there is a device including a function of transitioning an operation state according to a schedule set inside the device in order to suppress power consumption during standby and a function of transitioning an operation state according to a schedule set in a management apparatus by a system administrator according to a policy such as power saving of a company or the like.
However, when the schedules are set both inside the device and in the management apparatus, during transition of a device operation state corresponding to the schedule of the management apparatus, the device operation state also transitions even if power consumption is higher in a transition planned operation state in the management apparatus schedule than in the present operation state of the device that transitioned beforehand according to the schedule inside the device.
The related art is described in JP-A-2002-292973.